


Day 38 - Truth be Told

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Difficult Relationship, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>She tried to like him in the beginning.</b>
</p><p> As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 38 - Truth be Told

She tried to like him in the beginning.

Because Gregory Lestrade seemed to value him and she wanted to be on his good side. When he took over and started to build his own team she requested to be transferred to him. He was famous and everybody wanted to work with him. She was one of the few lucky ones.

She loved her work and she loved working with Lestrade and his team. Except for the cases when Lestrade called in the strange tall man with a brain as fast as a bullet and words as sharp as a blade.

He was not easy to like (we all know that, John is not the only one who wants to punch him occasionally), but she tried.

Despite the harsh words and the strange behaviour she tried.

Until he told her (in front of the whole team) that her brother was a drug dealer.

She had always suspected it but never dared to ask. Now she had to watch him go to prison because of Holmes.

Lestrade more or less understands where her hate is coming from and he doesn’t reign her in as harsh as he should.

Sally knows that she isn’t being fair, but she can’t help but hate him for being right when she really didn’t want him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Sally'.


End file.
